The Collectors
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: The millenium items are becoming a problem, so Shadi, who now lives in Japan, sends a young girl out to retrieve them. What happens when she falls in love with a Millennium Item posesser?
1. Opening

Peggi-I don't own Yugioh, sadly. I have no idea, really, how I came up with the idea for this ficcy.I think it came from a very strange dream. But anywayz, R&R, and I hope it's good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe turned to her sister who was glancing around nervously.  
  
"What's wrong, Miranda?" Zoe asked her.  
  
"I can sense something." Miranda replied  
  
"Nearby?" asked Zoe  
  
"Yes. Approaching rapidly."  
  
"Can you tell the strength?"  
  
"No. But whatever it is, it's above average." Miranda replied, still glancing around nervously.  
  
Suddenly the ring of the door being opened filled the air. Miranda ducked behind a magazine rack and tried to see who had just walked in. It was a fairly young teenager with platinum blond hair that went just above his shoulder blades. He had light, sparkling lavender eyes and an Egyptian- looking tan. He was just taller than both Miranda and her un-identical twin sister Zoe. But the thing that Miranda first noticed was the golden Rod with the eye of Hordes on the front between look-alike axe blades. The Millennium Rod.  
  
"Marik Ishtar." Miranda whispered to her sister as she quickly slipped the Millennium Puzzle underneath her shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Short, I know. But this was more like an opening than a chapter.  
  
Marik-How does Miranda know me?  
  
Pegasus-And what is she doing with the Millennium Puzzle? That's Yugi's millennium item.  
  
Random Audience Member-And where's the bathroom? I had, like, four sodas before you made us suffer through this stupid chapter.  
  
Peggi-Okay, answer one:Cuz it's part of the plot. Two:She's hiding it, remember?/I know who's friggin' item it is. And three:Down the hall and to the left.  
  
Marik-Stupid plot.  
  
Pegasus-That's not what I meant, and you know it!  
  
Random Audience Member-*while running to the bathroom*Thank you!  
  
Peggi-So, till next chapter, bye! 


	2. First Encounter

Peggi-Grr. . .still don't own Yugioh.*sobs* Oh well. Here goes chappie 2! R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON 'THE COLLECTORS'  
  
Two young girls are in a store. Someone walks in, and Miranda knows who he is. And more importantly. . .he has a millennium item.  
  
"I can sense something." "Whatever it is, it's above average." "Marik Ishtar." Miranda whispered to her sister as she quickly slipped the Millennium Puzzle underneath her shirt.  
  
THE COLLECTORS, CH. 2  
  
"Who?" Zoë asked her sister in a whisper.  
  
"Marik Ishtar, the one with the Millennium Rod." She replied.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Could be. I don't know much about him. Shadi only gave me brief information on the possessors. I'm going in."  
  
"Oh. . .Miranda, please be careful."  
  
Zoë nervously grabbed her sister's arm as she began walking up to the teenager who appeared to be purchasing new cards for dueling.  
  
'Why did Miranda have to be involved? Why couldn't Shadi have taken back the items himself?' Zoë wondered to herself.  
  
You see, it had come to Shadi's attention that the seven millennium items: Puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale, and key, were causing too much trouble. First Pegasus throws the Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to take the items, then during Battle City Marik tried desperately to steal the Puzzle while Bakura attempted to take the other items. In between, several other attempts by various people had been made, and Shadi believed that the items were safer in his hands. So he had called on an American girl named Miranda Summers who seemed to have special abilities that may come in handy when taking the items that didn't belong already to Shadi. She could sense forms of power, which would make locating the items easier. Plus, she rarely let up to pain, and though he never told her the danger she'd be putting herself into, Shadi knew that the time would come when that ability could save her life.  
  
As Miranda walked up to the counter, she pretended to be interested in purchasing cards. She stood next to the teenage boy who she noticed was watching her wearily through the corner of his eye. Miranda considered grabbing his millennium item and making a break for it, but then two things popped into her mind. One: the consequences of abandoning her sister in a store in the middle of a place they had moved to three days before, and two: this boy, though not much older, nor taller, than Miranda herself, looked fairly strong for someone his age, and appeared to be the type that you wouldn't want to get into a fight with. So instead she just studied him. She had an idea. They were both, at this point, flipping through decks of single cards. She 'accidentally' dropped about ten.  
  
"Oh, silly me. I'm so clumsy," she said in a ditzy kind of voice.  
  
She bent down to pick them up, and Marik, not putting down the millennium Rod, bent down to help her. As he handed her the cards he eyed her.  
  
"New to Domino?" he asked her with indifference towards weather she answered or not.  
  
"Yes. We just moved here from America. So, what's that gold thing for?" she asked, referring to the millennium Rod.  
  
"Family heirloom" he replied unenthusiastically.  
  
"So, since I'm new here and all, I don't know much about this Duel Monsters. Do you know much about it?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, not even bothering to even try to hide his boredom.  
  
"Well, do you think you could help me? I really want a dueling deck."  
  
He just sighed as he realized he was in this conversation for the long hall.  
  
:"Fine. Do you know what kind of deck you'll be collecting?"  
  
"Uh. . .no."  
  
"Okay." He turned, then, to the man behind the counter. "Keys?"  
  
The man handed him keys to the cabinet only a couple feet behind Miranda. He looked at her and then laid his millennium item on the counter he was at previously. He turned his back to the item, and the girl, and unlocked the cabinet. As he reached in to grab some cards, Miranda took hold of the Millennium Rod and made a break for it. As if he had been waiting for her to grab the item, Marik spun around and put his arm in the doorway which was conveniently about two feet behind him.  
  
"I knew you had to be after my item." He said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Seeing Miranda panic, Zoë stepped in.  
  
"RUN, MIRANDA! RUN!"  
  
As if out of instinct, Miranda released the item that Marik now had a good grip on, and ran for the back exit door, which her sister was holding open for her. 


	3. Escaping

Peggi-No ownie, no moanie!  
  
Marik-*sarcastically and unenthusiastically* Oh, joy. I wonder what will happen in this chapter.  
  
Audience-*is asleep*  
  
Peggi-Grr..evil people. Well, R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON 'THE COLLECTORS'  
  
As he reached in to grab some cards, Miranda took hold of the Millennium Rod and made a break for it.  
  
"I knew you had to be after my item." He said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
As if out of instinct, Miranda released the item that Marik now had a good grip on, and ran for the back exit door, which her sister was holding open for her.  
  
THE COLLECTORS, CH. 3  
  
Miranda thought she could escape, but just as Zoë turned the corner, someone grabbed Miranda's arm. Zoë stopped running and turned to her sister.  
  
"Miranda!" she called out to her.  
  
Miranda spun around to see none other than Marik Ishtar. He had, by now, released his grip from her arm, and was looking her directly in the eyes. Fear was flowing through her, and she knew her face was flushing pale from fear, but burning red from embarrassment. Finally, Marik broke the silence.  
  
"What were you thinking? Why are you after my millennium item?"  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Miranda stumbled through her words to think of an excuse, but seeing her sister fail at thinking of a good enough reason, Zoë stepped in.  
  
"We were selling it on the black market. Since it's gold we figured it was worth a lot."  
  
Although Marik didn't believe her alibi, he was satisfied with her answer, so he sighed and walked away.  
  
Miranda decided that she should take the other items first. She had already managed to take the Puzzle, and now the Necklace seemed easy to get from Isis (I've decided to REFUSE to call her Ishizu). Luckily for Miranda, Shadi had made it so that everyone who owned a millennium item, and those who wanted to own one would be in Domino. It was said that Shadi would be taking the Millennium Scales and Key items to Domino, and the most worthy would receive both. Shadi knew that people like Isis and Yugi would try honestly to get the items, but the items had to be in Domino because there would be people like Marik and Bakura out to steal the items. Because of the danger of the scale and key items being stolen, as well as the danger to Shadi himself, he hadn't given Miranda much time. 


	4. The Millennium Necklace

Peggi-*glances around nervously* Okay, I posted this so Adelianna doesn't send The Evil One after me!  
  
Marik-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Peggi-That's an awesome word!  
  
Marik-What? Yadda?  
  
Peggi-Yuppies! It's so..strange!  
  
Bakura-Like you?  
  
Peggi-Why do you always gotz to pick on me, Baka-ura?  
  
Bakura- -_-' that's why.  
  
Peggi-^_^  
  
Bakura-I hate you, Peggi.  
  
Tea and other anti-Baka-rua-ists-*cheer for Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*takes a bow for her loyal fans*Thank you! I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, and my friends!  
  
Tea-^_^  
  
Peggi-But anywayz, this chappie is dedicated to Adelianna and sakuya *note the lower case 's'! yay me!* Here goez!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miranda knew another item was nearby, she could sense the power being radiated from it. She had called Isis and asked to meet her at the CD store. She hoped it was the necklace she could sense. Just then, Miranda saw Isis walking around. She approached her.  
  
"Isis, I'm Miranda. We spoke on the phone earlier."  
  
"Hello. You needed to speak to me about the Millennium Necklace?"  
  
"Yes. You see, Shadi isn't actually giving away the millennium items. He just needed everyone who owned a millennium item in Domino, that way the items would be easier for me to collect."  
  
"Ah, yes. I can see, through my Millennium Necklace, that you have, indeed, spoken to Shadi about the sennen items. But what I'm not sure about is why Shadi wants back our items."  
  
"He says they're causing too much trouble. I'm still trying to figure out why he chose me of all people to get them."  
  
"So, do you expect me to just give you my item?"  
  
"Well. . .I. . ."  
  
"I suppose I will give you my item, because I have seen into your past, and you have spoken to Shadi about this."  
  
Isis reluctantly removed the golden necklace. She couldn't even remember not having the millennium item with her. She felt fairly guilty, giving the very item she had based her entire being on, to someone she had just met. Miranda could see the reluctance in the Egyptian girl's eyes.  
  
She left in silence. She had put the Millennium Necklace on, and was wearing the puzzle. Next, she thought it would be best to take the Millennium Ring. Because the ring would allow Ryou to scout out items, and with two, Miranda was a sitting duck. She knew the basic details about the items and their possessors, but not enough for her to feel comfortable just taking the items, especially after the run-in with Marik and the Millennium Rod incident.  
  
Miranda needed to find Ryou's friends. If anyone would know where he was, they would And Yugi had promised to help her on one condition. He could keep his Yami. And as long as Yami remained materialized, he could stay. Miranda walked into the game shop to find Yugi and two others talking.  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda. These are my friends, Joey and Tea."  
  
"She's da one you gave your puzzle to, Yug?" Joey asked, practically drooling over her.  
  
Tea elbowed Joey in the stomach.  
  
"OW!" Joey yelled in pain.  
  
Yugi just laughed. "Yes."  
  
Yami walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hi Miranda. Is Zoë at home?" he asked their guest.  
  
"Yes. She's at home." She giggled slightly. "You two should go on a date!"  
  
Yami blushed madly at the comment.  
  
"Awww.you're blushing! That means you like her!" Yugi teased.  
  
All Yami could do was blush in response.  
  
"Oh, before I completely why I came," Miranda began, "do any of you know where Ryou is?"  
  
They all shook their heads 'no' simultaneously, and with that, Miranda thanked them and departed. She didn't know how exactly she'd do it, but she absolutely had to locate Ryou. . .before he found her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-So, how'd ya like? I'll try posting soon, but only if ya review! Thanx!  
  
All-Bye! ^_~ 


	5. The Phone Call and the Pizza Parlor

Peggi-Hey! I'm finally back and updating!  
  
James-About time.  
  
Spike-Yeah. It's only taken you a month.  
  
Peggi-What are you doing here?  
  
Spike-Uh. . .co-hosting. . .?  
  
Peggi-Oh no you're not! Off the set!  
  
Pegsi-Come with me and Marik.  
  
Marik and Pegsi take him off the set.  
  
Spike-I WILL BE BACK!  
  
Peggi-Uh huh. . .um. . . I don't own Yugioh, you know the drill. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Zoë turned on the tv. Nearly every channel was in Japanese, and unlike Miranda, who herself didn't know the language very well, knew nothing but English. She wandered around the house, mostly exploring the nooks-and- crannies she hadn't seen yet. She diverted her attention to the telephone when it rang. She answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Zoë, meet me at the pizza parlor next to the school, ASAP." Came the ever- so-familiar voice of her sister.  
  
The line went dead, and Zoë had a strange feeling. She was getting worried about Miranda. She ran out of the house.  
  
Zoë ran the whole ten blocks to the pizza parlor. When she ran through the double doors she saw her sister sitting at a booth. But what not only surprised her, was who Miranda was talking to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Marik-What's with the shortness?  
  
Peggi-WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME! SO WHAT IF I'M SHORT! THERE'S A LOT OF SHORT PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD! *two hours later* AND SHORT PEOPLE OUTNUMBER TALL PEOPLE, SO WE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *two more hours later* AND A LOT OF FAMOUS PEOPLE WERE SHORT. . .*finally interrupted by Marik*  
  
Marik-Did you know you said 'world' twice in two sentences in a row? And I was talking about the shortness of the chapter.  
  
Peggi-*blushing and embarrassed*Oh. . .Uh. . .I knew that.  
  
All-*anime sweatdrop*  
  
Peggi-Well, the chapter was short cuz uh. . .well, it just was. . .it's more of a 'I'm finally back and updating' chapter, but also a 'I am getting over writers-block, so deal with it' kinda chapter. . .but there's more to come soon! Don't forget to review!  
  
Marik-But now that you mention it. . .you are pretty short.  
  
Peggi-*smacks Marik just as the curtains to the stage close*  
  
Audience-*blink* *blink* 


	6. Conversation

Peggi-Yay me! My official chapter six, if you don't include the appology note! I'm sick of saying I don't own Yugioh, so I won't say it in this disclaimer.  
  
All-. . .  
  
Peggi-WHAT?!  
  
Joey-Uh. . .  
  
Marik-Just leave it be. . .don't aggravate her.  
  
Peggi-WHAT?! *is not realizing she just said what she said she wouldn't said. . .erm. . .say* Well, here goes the chapter! *glances at everyone* WHAT DID I MISS?!  
  
Bakura-The intelligence line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Miranda and Marik looked up as Zoë walked over to them.  
  
"M-marik?" Zoë stuttered.  
  
Marik looked over at Miranda to direct Zoë's attention.  
  
"Oh my God! Miranda!"  
  
Miranda was bleeding badly. She had a large gash on her right side, a few slashes on her stomach, and her lip was swollen and bleeding. Also, she was bruised all over her face and she had a blood/dirt compound smeared all over her.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Zoë yelled at Marik as she grabbed his throat and tried to strangle him.  
  
He simply grabbed her wrist and removed her hand while Miranda tried to pull her away.  
  
"He didn't do this to me." Miranda began. "He saved me."  
  
Zoë's eyes widened and she just glanced back and forth between Marik and her sister. Finally, Marik stood.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Marik." Miranda called.  
  
"What now?" he replied with slight sarcasm and a distinct hint of frustration.  
  
"I. . .I just wanted to thank you. Especially after I. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"After you what? Tried to steal the Millennium Rod from me? After you attempted to take my property?" he angrily finished her sentence with a raised voice.  
  
"Yes." When she agreed, she looked down at the floor, both embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
Marik blushed slightly from the feeling of ignorance and guilt. She had been nearly killed by Bakura, Marik's rival. The possibility of death itself was, to Marik, more than enough to punish her for what she had done.  
  
"Forget about it." He said, trying to make the bruised, battered, and bloodied girl feel at least slightly better.  
  
Although Marik was well known as a vicious and relentless murderer, a thief, and a psychopathic lunatic, one thing he was not short of were manners. Especially towards the female gender.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Zoë asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Bakura." Was Miranda's simple response.  
  
Marik remembered he was leaving, and, Millennium Rod in hand, he exited the restaurant.  
  
"Miranda, I don't think you should take any more items. You may have gotten lucky when Yugi gave you his millennium item, but who knows what could happen if. . ." Miranda interrupted Zoë.  
  
"I can't quit now. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. I just can't let Shadi down."  
  
Zoë could see her sister was determined. And she also knew her sister very well. When she was determined there wasn't a person alive who could make her change her mind.  
  
The two of them ordered pizza and ate in silence. Suddenly, Zoë spoke up.  
  
"So, I take it you couldn't get the Millennium Necklace from Isis?"  
  
"It's right h. . ." when Miranda felt her neck to find the item, to her dismay, it was gone.  
  
"Zoë! It's gone!"  
  
"I bet Marik stole it when he was 'helping' you."  
  
"I have to get it back!"  
  
"You're gonna get beat up again!"  
  
"I don't care. I've gotta risk it."  
  
"Miranda, you're on your own."  
  
"I. . .I don't care."  
  
She knew deep inside that she needed Zoë, but she couldn't force her, or even expect, for her to put her life on the line. Not for something she didn't even understand. She, herself, didn't fully understand. So how could she expect anyone who wasn't chosen to comprehend her mission. . .her job?  
  
"Zoë, you go home and lock the door. I have two items to take from Marik. . .the Rod and Necklace. . ."  
  
Zoë obediently, and willingly, stood up and left her sister and headed towards home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
*continuing from disclaimer*  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah. . .well. . .uh. . .*pulls out Evil Disclaimed Dress*  
  
Bakura-AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! But you said in your fanfic Two Nights, Three Days that the E.D.D. was uh. . .gone!  
  
Peggi-On vacation. . .but it's ba-ack! Like me!  
  
Kaiba-Why is everyone so scared of a stupid little dress?  
  
sakuuya-*stares at Kaiba like he's crazy* Have you written a will yet?  
  
Kaiba-Um. . .no. . .  
  
sakuuya-write one now. . .and put me in it.  
  
Kaiba-Why would I write one now? *is attacked by E.D.D.*  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-That's why.  
  
Nick-Stupid evil Peggi! You made that dress attack Kaiba! *pouts*  
  
Peggi-. . .so. . .?  
  
Nick-He was my friend!  
  
Téa-(the real Tea. . .from Yugioh. . .not my friend Tea) Did someone say friend?  
  
Tea-*my friend* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I CUT MY HAIR!  
  
(A/N: my friend thinks Tea is the best, so she usually calls Tea from the show her anime form)  
  
Téa-*from show* only a couple centimeters. . .how can you tell?  
  
Tea-Trust me. . .I know these things.  
  
Peggi-Yes. . .well, while they freak me out with their Tea/Téa-ness, I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers and readers for. . .well. . .reading and reviewing! And thank you, Fire Pendant for telling me about the . . .'s. Usually, I'm just too lazy, but I did know how to make them show up as . . .instead of . but I decided to take my time for THIS ficcy and make them the way you can read it best. Yay you! Anywayz, if you want Ch. 7 up soon, you have to review! 


	7. Arguments

Peggi-*singing* Bob The Builder! Can we fix it? Bob the builder! Yes we can! *notices another chapter of the Collectors has begun* Oh. . .hi there. . .well, first off, I'd like to say that. . .uh. . .I don't own Yugioh *cringes* Never thought I'd say that aloud, and also, I thought you'd like to know that I got three new fish to add to my collection! I have six now!  
  
Bakura-Why would anyone in their right mind wanna know that worthless information?  
  
Peggi-Because if they put up with this disclaimer, there will be a great reward!  
  
Kaiba-What could possibly be worth reading this stupid junk?  
  
Peggi-A whole 'nother chapter to 'The Collectors', of course!  
  
All-*facefault and sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura-Stupid junk?  
  
Kaiba-I've learned that when Peggi wants a fic to remain at a G rating, she's really serious.  
  
Bakura-So I can't say. . .*gets cut off* OW!  
  
Evil Disclaimed Dress-*has just thrown a flamethrower at Bakura*  
  
Lerisia-Hey! Flamethrowers are my thing!  
  
Kaiba-she's the only person I know who will argue with the E.D.D.  
  
Peggi-*sighs* well, here goes another 'fun-filled' chapter of 'The Collectors'!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON 'THE COLLECTORS': *for anyone who's not sure what's happened so far, here's a summary*  
  
Miranda was sent by Shadi to re-posses the 7 Millennium Items. Shadi is in Japan right now, and Zoë has decided to not help her sister. Yugi and Isis were nice enough to understand that Miranda was on a mission to collect the items, and didn't give her a hard time, but she couldn't get the Rod from Marik and Bakura beat her up when she tried to take the Ring from him. Right now she suspects Marik of stealing the Millennium Necklace from her, and she's going to get it back.  
  
Miranda was now on her own. Without Zoë, she would have twice as much work to do. Also, her work would be more dangerous. Bakura had beaten her badly when she had effectively taken the ring from him. When Marik saw her, he must have only helped so he could take her Millennium items. Luckily, she still had the Millennium Puzzle. As she walked around, she saw Marik. She ran up to him and hit him on the back.  
  
"Give back the necklace!"  
  
"What the?" he was surprised, and didn't know how to react.  
  
"HAND IT OVER NOW!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Don't play games with me!"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'd suggest you see a psychiatrist. Immediately."  
  
She slapped him nearly as hard as she could. He quickly placed his hand on his face where he had been slapped, and already his face had a dark red mark. In one area just below his eye, her ring had scratched him, and he was bleeding.  
  
"I'm warning you! You hand over the necklace, or else!"  
  
"What would I want with your jewelry?" he sounded completely calm.  
  
"The Millennium Necklace, you moron!"  
  
"I don't have the Millennium Necklace."  
  
Suddenly, Miranda felt weak and sick at the same time. A thought crossed her mind at that time. Bakura had seen the Necklace, and he had done something to her neck.ripped something off. But until now she hadn't thought of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Peggi-I think that my disclaimers are getting longer than my chapters. . .hmmmm. . .I guess that means I'll just have to update more often, huh?  
  
All readers-*nod heads in unison*  
  
Peggi-Well, till next time, here's one word of advice: 'You can't make a milkshake in a bread maker!'. . .believe me about this. . .I know these things. Lol, well, bye!  
  
Ja ne, and remember, all reviews are more than welcomed! 


	8. Appologies, and we all need a little hel...

Peggi-Well, this chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped it would be, but still, it works. I still don't own Yugioh, any Millennium items, or anything else in this world except for myself and the glass of Iced Tea I'm drinking right now. . .well, here goes the next chappie. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had appologized over a hundred times to Marik for the misunderstanding.  
  
"It must have been Bakura" she explained. "And I'm sorry I accused you, and I still feel horrible about hitting you."  
  
"Really, it's okay, for the thousandth time."  
  
"But your eye and the blood. . ."  
  
"I told you already, I'm fine."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Listen, you should be trying to get that Millennium item back. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, but it's no use. Zoë left me. I don't think I can handle this on my own."  
  
Marik could sense that she was hinting she needed his help. He merely sighed and gave her a response.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Really? Would you?"  
  
He only nodded in response, his face still emotionless.  
  
"Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!"  
  
'You can start by shutting up and then by giving me the Millennium Puzzle' he thought to himself.  
  
"Just don't worry about it." He replied instead, forcing a smile. Then he continued, "If you want to get the item back, I suggest we look for him now."  
  
She nodded in agreement and they walked off to search for the item.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, but for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, flames can and will be used to make s'mores, hot cocoa and to light the fire in which your favorite bishies will be burned. Till next chapter, lotz of love! 


	9. The First Search

Peggi-Hm. . .these chapters are getting shorter, although I have been writing them in school, so there is a reason they're so short.  
  
Marik-In school?!  
  
All-*get wide eyed*  
  
Peggi-What?  
  
Pegsi-Um. . .what are your grades?  
  
Peggi-Hey! I get A's and B's!  
  
Random Audience Member-*just so happens to be one of my nineth grade teachers from last year* IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN MY CLASS TOO?!  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no?  
  
R.A.M, aka N.G.T.F.L.Y-*attacks Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*while running away*START THE CHAPTER! START THE CHAPTER!  
  
Co-hosts-*stare in awe*  
  
Peggi-CHAPTER! NOW!  
  
Co-hosts-*start next chapter for Peggi*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had searched what seemed like all of Domino City. Both were very tired and it was getting very dark.  
  
"Marik, I'm tired. Do you think we should call it a night?" she asked him.  
  
"It's barely, nine. You can't be tired already." He said, even though he, himself, was extremely weak and exhausted from their long day of searching.  
  
"No." she sighed. "Let's keep going." She continued, hating to be the first to let in to anything.  
  
They searched until midnight, and fell asleep in the park on either side of a tree.  
  
When they woke up, they had moved to the halfway point of the tree. Marik had his arms around her, and she was cuddled up against him, her head on his chest. When they shook away the drowsiness, they realized how they had been laying. Both turned more red then a fire engine. They went to Miranda's house to get cleaned up and ready to find Bakura, whom they figured was in hiding.  
  
When they got to her house, it was just after seven am. Zoë was asleep on the couch and both parents were at work.  
  
"Let's try not to wake Zo' up." She whispered to him.  
  
The entire time they were there, they avoided making eye contact. The couple of times they made eye contact they both blushed and giggled nervously.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Miranda opened it to see Yugi and Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Wow! Those teachers sure can run! With all the excitement I forgot to say that I don't own Yugioh. . .or the millennium items. . .why I keep saying this in every chapter, I don't know. . .I just. . .don't. . .know. . .  
  
R.A.M aka N.G.T.F.L.Y-*is tied up on a chair*  
  
Peggi-Well, I guess I should make a memo. . .never talk about writing fanfiction during class when one of my teachers could be around. In any case, dun forget to review. . .and E.D.D.?  
  
E.D.D.-What?  
  
Peggi-Deal with the R.A.M. . .oh, we all know who I'm talking about.  
  
E.D.D.-*doesn't attack*  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .  
  
E.D.D.-Teachers scare me.  
  
Peggi-*sighs* Leri, Kagome.  
  
Lerisia and Kagome-*attack. . .well, you know who*  
  
Kaiba-The Evil Disclaimed Dress can talk now?  
  
Peggi-The Evil Disclaimed Dress could always talk. . .don't you read any of my fanfiction?  
  
Kaiba-Uh. . .no. I just flame it when you're not looking.  
  
Peggi-I think I should end this while I go kill Kaiba. As always, please review! *attacks Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba-*is attacked* 


	10. The Visit to Miho's House

Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh and. . .*is tackled*  
  
E.D.D-*which has just tackled Disclaimer* ^________^  
  
Bakura-Uh. . .can the E.D.D. even smile? Of course, then again, I still say it can't talk. . .  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Kaiba-But it's a dress. It has no face.  
  
Peggi-*evil glare* Observe, foolish non-believers!  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-*appears from out of nowhere* *thunder and lightning effects*  
  
Peggi-Thanks, Eevee.  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-No problem. I just love using my thunder and lightning effects. *more thunder and lightning*  
  
Bakura-So we've noticed.  
  
Peggi-Silence! On with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hey guys." Miranda said to her guests.  
  
"What are you freaks doing here?" Marik droned in.  
  
Both Yugi and Yami gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Well, Yami's here to see Zoë but I thought you'd like to know that Bakura has the Millennium Necklace and he's hiding out at Miho's house."  
  
"Thanks Yug. Where does she live? Miho, I mean." Miranda asked him.  
  
"Tristan said she lives next to the Domino Bowling Alley. But what's the creep doing here?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm helping her find the items." Suddenly, Marik caught himself. "Uh.if I don't, then I'll never be able to steal them from her."  
  
Yugi giggled at Mariks response.  
  
"So, you are human, Marik."  
  
"You need to get outa here before I.I.do somethin' real vicious to you."  
  
"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."  
  
Yugi giggled some more, and then walked out. Marik turned away from Miranda so she couldn't see him blush. He knew Yugi sensed what he was feeling at the time. Yugi had seen Yami act like that before, usually around Zoë.  
  
Miranda needed to locate this Miho's house. If she was stashing Bakura away, and he had the Millennium Necklace, Miho's was where she needed to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Tea-What is this? Do I detect a bit of romance between Marik and Miranda?  
  
Peggi-Perhaps. . .if I feel it would end well if I added a little bit of romance between the two.  
  
Tea-Yes, and if so. . .oh, the possibilities!  
  
Peggi-Uh-huh!  
  
Princess-*appears from out of nowhere* Peggi? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ANIME!!!!! IT'S EVERYWHERE! MAKE IT GO AWAY!  
  
Peggi-Princess doesn't like anime. . .so I like to torture her every now and then. . .especially in school!  
  
R.A.M aka N.G.T.F.L.Y-In school? Before, during, or after you were writing fanfiction in class?!  
  
Peggi-AAAAAHHHH!!! SHE'S BACK!!!!!  
  
Princess-I wonder why. . .*hides Peggi's magical authoress. . .erm. . .pencil behind back* hehehe. . .bring me here, will you?  
  
Peggi-. . .uh. . .yeah. . .oh, and sakuuya, the Eye question will be answered in a few chapters, but just for the heck of it, Pegasus has the Eye. Well, till next time, bye! *is still running away from. . .oh, come on, do I really have to tell you?!* 


	11. Insults and Fights

Peggi-Okay, first off, I don't own Yugioh, and second, this chapter is between a PG-13 and R rating due to some. . .I guess some younger readers would think of as 'intense' language. The swear words are in Japanese, but still a couple of my friends advised me to post a warning. For those of you who don't know what the words mean, here's a definition section, and you don't have to read if you think you already know what they mean or just plain don't care. Kay? Kay.  
  
Ore Sama-*not a bad insult* King of Thieves Baka-Fool Okara-Faggot Chikan-*it is given later* but still, it means, molester  
  
Peggi-Okay, so only about 2 are bad enough to up the rating, but still! I felt it was a good idea anyway. Any other chapters I feel need to have a warning will, but this ficcy still remains at a G rating, okay my wonderful readers?  
  
Readers-*monotone* Okay.  
  
Peggi-Okay then. . .ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Bakura left Miho's house merely minutes before Marik and Miranda arrived at her house. He hadn't mentioned to her where he was headed, and that worried Miranda. She had roughly only two weeks left. Pegasus had stolen back the Millennium Eye from Bakura, and Miranda feared that item. Bakura had the necklace and ring, but she couldn't find him. Marik had the rod, but she needed his help, and she'd have to wait until she had the other items before she stole his rod. Four days, and all she had was the puzzle. She was both frustrated and annoyed.  
  
"So, what now?" Marik asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we could go after the eye instead."  
  
"If you want to. But Pegasus is more powerful than Bakura now that he knows how to use the eye."  
  
"This is so confusing."  
  
She knew what she was supposed to do, but how to do it was beyond her.  
  
Suddenly, she sensed a millennium item. And it wasn't from Marik's Millennium Rod. Just then, Bakura crashed into her as he came out of the alleyway.  
  
"Bakura!" both Marik and Miranda chimed simultaneously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura referred to Marik and Miranda.  
  
"The better question is, what are you doing here, Tomb Raider?" Marik asked in response to Bakura's previous question.  
  
"None of your business, Ore Sama." Bakura shot back.  
  
"That wasn't an insult, you baka. And you have the millennium items Miranda needs, so it is my business."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Psychopathic lunatic."  
  
"Marik, that's your nickname."  
  
"I know, it it's a good insult, Okara."  
  
"Um. . .foolish immortal."  
  
(A/N:Remember, Marik has a millennium item, so he's kinda immortal)  
  
"Chikan."  
  
"I AM NOT A MOLESTER!" Bakura yelled in anger and rebellion towards the comment.  
  
"Interesting. That was the only insult that offended you."  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Bakura was interrupted.  
  
"Will you two quit?!" Miranda yelled at them. "We have business to take care of."  
  
"Yes." Marik agreed, looking at Bakura. "Let's start with where you hand over the Millennium Necklace and Ring."  
  
Bakura immediately tried to run away, but Miranda jumped in his way. He merely grabbed her and threw her into the gravel road. She hit ground hard with a thud.  
  
"You've really crossed the line." Marik said, eyes on fire.  
  
He lunged at Bakura who dodged him effortlessly. They began to fight each other as Miranda began to stand up. Bakura pulled out a switchblade and Marik had the dagger from the Millennium Rod. The fight ended when Miranda stepped in. Bakura, feeling outnumbered, which was obvious, ran away, leaving Miranda once again without the ring or necklace.  
  
"He still has the millennium items." Marik sighed.  
  
"Oh my God! You're hurt!" Miranda said in response, not even caring about the items.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Peggi-*sobs* I had that evil Baka-ura hurt my sweet Maru-chan!  
  
Bakura-*evil smile*  
  
Marik-Maru-chan? Whatever happened to the good ol' days when people used to refer to me as 'Master Marik'?  
  
Bakura-I think calling geeky-little-cool-guy-wanna-be's 'Master' went out of style a long time ago.  
  
Marik-Was that around the same time your pathetic excuse for mortal clothes, your tired attitude, and fake British accent went out of style?  
  
Bakura-*is speechless* . . .my British accent isn't fake!  
  
Peggi-Hmm. . .I like your accent. . .but I must admit that it's fake! FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE!  
  
Ryou-What's fake?  
  
Bakura-They're being mean to me!  
  
Ryou-It's alright, ol' chap. I just had a bloody brilliant idea!  
  
Bakura-Tell me now, you worthlessly sad excuse for a hikari!  
  
Ryou-Okay. *smiles* You can play with. . .THIS! *pulls out E.D.D.* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All-O.O  
  
Peggi-Now that's a British accent!  
  
All-. . . . . . . .  
  
Tea-Uh. . .didn't you notice that Ryou has the E.D.D.?  
  
Peggi-Yup!  
  
Ryou-DIE, EVIL YAMI BAKA-URA! DIE!  
  
James-And did you notice that Ryou's copying your nickname for Baka-ura?. . .I mean Bakura?  
  
Peggi-Yup!  
  
Pegsi-Tea, James, when all else fails, say this.  
  
Tea-*is taking notes on the 'Pegsi technique'  
  
Pegsi-Peggi. . .someone ate all of your creampuffs.  
  
Peggi-What was that? My creampuffs you say?! *dies*  
  
All-O.O  
  
Pegsi-Um. . .of course, as you can tell, that can only be done once. . .  
  
Peggi-*is still dead*  
  
Tea-Uh. . .if Peggi's dead, how do we continue this ficcy?  
  
Pegsi-Well, there is a way to make her live again.  
  
Tea-What's that?  
  
Ryou-If we believe Peggi's do exist and clap our hands really hard and loud?  
  
All-O.o. . .  
  
Marik-Just back away from the Ryou and no one gets hurt. . .  
  
Bakura-*who has miraculously survived E.D.D.* that's the very last time you watch Peter Pan. . .  
  
Ryou-*sobs* I WILL BE A REAL BOY!  
  
Tea-Pegsi, tell us now! This is getting really random and stupid. . .  
  
Pegsi-It's simple. Review her, of course.  
  
Kaiba-You're really getting desperate, aren't you, Peggi?  
  
Peggi-*lifts head* *whispers* shut up, Kaiba! *plays dead again*  
  
Bakura-Like no one saw that. . .*rolls eyes*  
  
Tea-So, it looks like the only way to bring Peggi back to life is to review her!  
  
Kaiba and Bakura-SHE ISN'T DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
  
Pegsi-This is getting longer than the actual chapter. . .we should end this now. . .  
  
Marik, James, Pegsi, and Tea-Don't forget to review! 


	12. Collecting the Eye

Peggi-Still dun own Yugioh, but I really wish I did. Okies, this chapter has a character death, making it PG rated, the death, of course, not containing detailed description. If anybody thinks I should up the rating to PG and give warnings for PG-13 or R ratings, please let me know. I'm trying to keep everyone happy.  
  
Bakura-Then stop writing this rubbish you call fanfic.  
  
Peggi-You again?!  
  
Kaiba-Don't forget about me.  
  
Peggi-I really need to remember to lock my doors from now on. Well, here's chapter 12, I believe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yugi nervously wrapped the bandages around Mariks stomach to prevent further bleeding. They didn't think he would die from any organs being damaged. But he had lost a lot of blood. His left side had been stabbed at least four times in different locations, his forehead had been scraped into the hard gravel road, and his right arm was slashed several times.  
  
Yugi handed him one of Yami's very few white shirts since Mariks had been slashed and tattered.  
  
"Okay Marik. You're done."  
  
Yugi had stitched him up, and it hurt so much tears welled up in Mariks eyes. Miranda figured he would cry since he didn't have anestnesia, so she had left for a while. She had just come back as Yugi gave Marik instructions.  
  
"The stitches should hold, but only if you rest. You lost an awful lot of blood, so you should rest any how."  
  
"Yeah yeah." He grumbled in response.  
  
Yugi just sighed as Miranda escorted the Egyptian boy to her house.  
  
As the two walked into the house, Zoë was there to greet them.  
  
"Yugi told me you two are working together." She began before noticing Mariks arm and head. "Whoa. Hey Miranda, what'd do to him?"  
  
"It was Bakura." Miranda replied to her sister. "He's going to stay here for a while. Just 'till he heals up. But I'm going back out."  
  
With that, Miranda left them.  
  
"So, why'd you and Bakura fight?"  
  
"He pushed your sister."  
  
"Oh. . .Hey! I think you have a little crush on her!"  
  
"NO!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Then why'd you fight for her?"  
  
"Hey, it isn't right for a guy to push a girl. Besides that tomb raider's been asking for it since I met him."  
  
Marik did mean what he said, but those weren't the only reasons he had started the fight with Bakura.  
  
Miranda walked on the deserted street. Everyone was either at work, or eating dinner. She wasn't sure where she was going, who she was looking for, or what item she would go after next. But she had to do something soon. She had been just walking around for nearly three hours now, and still nothing.  
  
Suddenly, her head began to throb, and what seemed like the worst possible pain came to her stomach. Her muscles tightened up, her whole body temperature raised, and yet she felt so cold. Even her eyes stung. No, she wasn't sick nor wounded She looked around the streets without hesitation. She was sensing a millennium item. The familiar feeling didn't bother her much anymore, she was getting used to it. She still couldn't see who she was sensing, but she could definitely sense someone. Suddenly, Pegasus walked out of the building. He immediately noticed the Millennium Puzzle, so he approached her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Pegasus. Owner of Industrial Illusions. You have the Millennium Puzzle, but you don't look like Yugi-boy."  
  
"I'm Miranda, and your Millennium Eye belongs to me now."  
  
"Why would I give you my millennium item?"  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice. Shadi sent me to collect all of the items, and that includes your item."  
  
"Why would he want them back?" the Millennium Eye lights up just as he asks this. "I've read your mind, and I understand. But I refuse to help you. If you want my millennium item, you'll have to take it from me. And I guarantee you, it won't be easy."  
  
He turned to walk away. As he did, she ran in front of him.  
  
"I will take your Millennium Eye." She said fiercely.  
  
He walked around her and continued to walk away.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, okara!" she had no idea what 'okara' meant, but she'd hear Marik say it to Bakura, so it must have meant something very bad.  
  
"What did you just call me?!" Pegasus asked, very surprised by her comment.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me!"  
  
He just laughed at her. "Because you have no idea what you just said, I won't send you to the Shadow Realm. But don't push it."  
  
"You give me the eye!"  
  
"And if I refuse?" he asked her while walking away, once again.  
  
Just then, Bakura came out of nowhere and knocked Pegasus unconscious from behind. Miranda screamed and turned to run when she saw the eye being removed by Bakura.  
  
"I believe this makes three." He stated, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
He returned to the shadows from whence he came, and Miranda could only stare in horror as she saw the blood pool around Pegasus. But it wasn't from the loss of the Millennium Eye. Bakura had slit his throat with the switchblade, the same one he'd pulled on Marik.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Peggi-*is crying*  
  
Marik-What's wrong with you?  
  
Pegsi-She's upset cuz she had to kill me.  
  
Marik-Why?  
  
Pegsi-Part of her evil demented plot. She's trying to show just how strong and dangerous Bakura is.  
  
Marik-That's stupid.  
  
Pegsi-It's only cuz she's trying to make you look good.  
  
Marik-*smiles proudly*  
  
Bakura-That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  
  
Peggi-No, this is. . .If you can't beat 'em, eat 'em. . .if you can't dodge 'em, ram 'em. . .if you can't keep them away from you, sick the Evil Disclaimed Dress on them.  
  
Bakura-That didn't even make sense!  
  
Marik-Trust me. . .it will.  
  
E.D.D.-*attacks Bakura*  
  
Peggi-^_^' well, that was entertaining. Dun forget to review! L8erz! 


	13. A Visit from Shadi

Peggi-Well, as you can tell, I upped the rating to PG, but it still may need another upping. . .  
  
Tea-Just so much death!  
  
Peggi-True.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE COLLECTORS, CH. 13  
  
She felt sorry, and partly guilty as the police and medical workers zipped up the body bag. She watched as they put him in the back of the ambulance. By the time she'd gotten the police on the scene, his clothes and once beautiful silver hair had been soaked in crimson-colored blood.  
  
'I could have helped' Miranda thought to herself. 'So why didn't I?'  
  
She dreaded to think of what Pegasus would think about her if he knew she'd practically allowed Bakura to kill him.  
  
'What kind of person am I? I can't be human to allow someone to. . .' her thoughts mixed up. Words, visions, all combined. 'Thomas. The fight. My poor sister. Dr. Morgan thinks I'm crazy. My powers are real. Zoë can't understand.'  
  
She couldn't think about this now. Bakura was walking around Domino with three Millennium items. She had to get them. If she didn't, the whole world could be destroyed.  
  
Just then, Shadi appeared.  
  
"Miranda, where are the other Millennium items?"  
  
"Well, let's see. You have two, Marik has one, I have one, Bakura has three. That's seven, right? Yup."  
  
"Bakura has three?!"  
  
"Uh. . .yes."  
  
"GET ME THE OTHER ITEMS!" with that, he disappeared.  
  
She was really angry with herself. Shadi probably thought she was incompetent. But she knew for the beginning that she wasn't right for the job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okay, this is sorta a short chappie, sorry 'bout that, but I haven't really gotten the chance to get on my computer lately, and I have a few other fics I'm trying to update, so. . .yeah. Anywayz, review please! 


	14. Crushes and Stealing

Peggi-Sorry, no updates lately but here's a chappie. Sorry it's kinda short.  
  
Disclaimer-*pops in* PEGGIDOESN'TOWNYUGIOH! *pops away*  
  
E.D.D.-grrrr. . .it will pay for not letting me kill/maul it. . .  
  
Peggi-Yeah, it WILL pay.  
  
Kaiba-The E.D.D. should go back on vacation. . .  
  
E.D.D.-*evil glare*  
  
Kaiba-Yipes!  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .well, here goes the next chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Yami looked lazily out the window. Out of sheer boredom, he tried to make cloud-pictures. He wished he could tell Zoë how he felt about her, but he was too worried the feelings weren't mutual, and if they weren't he'd embarrass himself beyond belief. He figured he'd wait until she showed any sign of liking him too.  
  
Zoë looked over at Marik, who was sleeping on the couch. She caught herself staring at him for quite some time. She actually wanted to run her fingers through his hair as she approached him. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side of the couch. She covered him with a nearby blanket, and just as she was walking away, she noticed something. When his arm had fallen off the couch, he had dropped the Millennium Rod.  
  
'Should I?' she wondered to herself.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed the item. Suddenly, Marik's eyes opened and he grabbed her wrist so tight, it forced the Millennium Rod out of her hand.  
  
"What. . .do you think. . .you are doing?" he asked her.  
  
"I. . .I. . I. ." she stuttered through her words.  
  
"I think I'll stay awake. I don't need thieves stealing my millennium item." He replied coldly, but half asleep.  
  
She felt her face turn from pale to bright red. She wished she could crawl into a hole.  
  
"But. . .I. . ."  
  
"But. . .I. . ." he mocked.  
  
"I thought you. . .I just wanted to. . .you weren't supposed to. . ."  
  
"You thought I was asleep, you just wanted to help your sister, and I wasn't supposed to wake up. Right?"  
  
As she looked at her shoes she nodded in response.  
  
"Don't touch my Millennium Item. Just don't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now."  
  
She left him, and he sat back down. His head throbbed and his side really stung. He laid back down, and as much as it hurt, he laid on top of the Millennium Rod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Hmm. . .Zoe trying ho help. And the stupid Pharaoh's got a bit of a crush!  
  
Yami-Hey! I'm not stupid!  
  
Peggi-I can think of at least six people who would agree with me. Anyways, hope you likied that chappie. Reviews are always nice! 


	15. When Bakura's attack in more than one w...

Peggi-Honestly truly I didn't think I'd get this typed tonight! My parents kept yelling at me to change the stupid bedding in my mouse cage and then my mouse bit me and I yelled at him and then my mom got mad and-  
  
Tea-By 'my mouse bit me' you meant Bakura, right?  
  
Peggi-Curse that rodent to the Shadows!  
  
Bakura-Excuse me?! I AM NOT A RODENT!  
  
Peggi- - _-' Start the chapter. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda walked aimlessly around town. She was looking for Bakura, although it was against her better judgement. She was alone now. With Zoë not wanting to help, Marik wounded, and nobody else available, she was a target. She began to recal the incident which she and her family had moved out of the country to escape.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
It was a quiet summer day, and Thomas, Zoë's boyfriend was over. Miranda was just arriving from the mental ward. Though she wasn't crazy, Matthew Morgan, her doctor/therapist was convinced she'd become 'short a few marbles'.  
  
She'd let her powers get the better of her. The 'good ol' doctor' had asked her what she was feeling, and in a regrettable outburst she'd told him she was fine, she got that way when she sensed magickal energy nearby. Very regrettable, those words were.  
  
"Your daughter isn't happy with the world so she has, in her mind, created the ability to sense, or even use the black arts. With these abilities she has found a way to make the world, according to her, better." Dr. Morgan had explained.  
  
Then she remembered thomas' question. He wasn't the one Miranda was angry with.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister, Zoë."  
  
"I don't really talk about her much.:  
  
"why not? She seems nice."  
  
"she's a psycho. She was even in a mental ward for a year."  
  
Zoë was showing off to Thomas, putting down her very own sister just to impress him. She didn't know Miranda had heard her say it, and Zoë never meant for her to.  
  
A simple put down can cause anger, and from anger births blind rage. Blind rage is most likely the single most deadly human form there is, a lesson nobody should go without knowing. . .a lesson Miranda and her family won't soon forget.  
  
*End Flash-back*  
  
Just as Miranda returned from her flash-back, she began to sense the magickal energy. For someone with an acute sense, energies and auras are easy to feel. She knew it had to be an item. They radiated more energy than anything else. Although she couldn't pinpoint the source, she knew someone was nearby. And she knew it had to be Bakura.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura walks into view.  
  
"Why do you insist on stalking me, mortal girl?" Bakura asked her.  
  
"Because you have what I need." She replied, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Willing to fight?" he asked, halfway daring her to say yes.  
  
"If I must." Was her reply.  
  
His eyes widened. Nobody, with the oddly rare exception of Marik or the occasional Pharaoh, had ever stood up to Bakura.  
  
"You. . .dare to. . .-"  
  
"Like I said. If I must." She interrupted.  
  
"I do hope you're a screamer."  
  
Bakura pulled out a knife. Before Miranda could avoid it, he cut her arm. Suddenly, realization hit her. She was weaponless. Defenseless.  
  
He shoved her to the ground and straddled her.  
  
"you know, you've got guts. I think I'd like to cut you open and play with them."  
  
Just as Miranda felt Bakura bring the cold blade gently to her stomach she winced. He dug the blade in harder. She couldn't move, though she was trying to free herself. She tried not to cry out as the knife dug further, and blood began to run down her sides. Suddenly, Bakura was knocked off of her and cried out in pain and surprise as he fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-CLIFFHANGER! YAY ME I MADE A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! And lookie! Longish chapter! Well, enjoy this one cuz it may be a while till I can type the next one. I wrote it in school and my teacher thought it was a letter so she took it away from me and then I told her it was an English paper but the semester ended and she kept it so. . .*takes deep breath* now I have to find her sometime in the morning prolly tomorrow cuz I' m writing it on my hand so I won't for get and-  
  
BONK!  
  
Bakura-*tosses random mallet aside* Call me a rodent, will she?  
  
Peggi- @_@  
  
Marik-Hey. . .the disclaimer didn't say Peggi doesn't own Yugioh! Wow!. . .wait. . . but didn't I just say it. . .crap. . .  
  
Pegsi-Well, at least Peggi didn't hear you or else she'd-  
  
Marik-OWIE! *peggi attacks him in her sleep*  
  
Tea-. . .end this before it get's any weirder. . .  
  
Pegsi-Review please! Bye! 


	16. Surprised to see me?

Peggi-I'm really sorry I haven't updated much lately but until now my computer has decided to be evil and not let me upload anything. So enjoy the flood of updates!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda was terrified, but opened her eyes. Who she saw was who she least expected.  
  
"Haven't I taught you your lesson?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"The only lesson you've taught me is that you fight like a little girl, hiding weakness behind sharp blades and masking fear behind pathetic remarks."  
  
"You fool, you're the one making the pathetic remarks!" Bakura shot back.  
  
"That may be so, as far as me making the remarks, but comments are only as pathetic as the listener." Marik teased, halfway confusing Bakura.  
  
"Are you calling me pathetic?!"  
  
"I believe my point has just been proven."  
  
"Why are you here? Your little girlfriend had to help you the last time. What makes you think you can handle things any better this time?"  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, baka-ura."  
  
Bakura angrily swung the knife at Marik, but he easily dodged it. Bakura then grabbed marik's arm and pulled him close, bringing the blade to touch his stomach, the tip lightly caressing the skin.  
  
"Aren't you going to beg for your life now?"  
  
"What? And ruin the trick?"  
  
"Trick? What trick?"  
  
"The one where I make the Millennium Eye disappear."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out the eye. By this time, Marik was standing in front of him, smirking at the confused spirit.  
  
"Liar! You didn't make it disappear!"  
  
"No. . .do ya think?" Marik mocked sarcastically. "I haven't done the trick yet. Now, if you'll be so kind as to give me a pen and let me write something on your arm. The one without the Eye."  
  
Bakura suspiciously glared at Marik as he pulled out a pen and almost reluctantly handed him a pen from his pocket.  
  
'This should be really funny. At least I can make fun of him and his failed trick.' Bakura laughed in his head.  
  
Marik took the pen Bakura was holding out to him and concentrated very hard on what he was writing. When he was done writing he tossed the pen on the ground and smiled as Bakura started reading.  
  
"Read it out loud." Marik ordered him.  
  
"Fine then. Is this magic trick some sort of last request?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Marik replied with a sly smile.  
  
Bakura looked back at his arm and began reading it.  
  
"I am a fool who just let Master Marik steal the Millennium eye from. . .Hey! I didn't let you-"  
  
Marik grabbed the Millennium Eye from Bakura's hand and he and Miranda ran off. Bakura began to chase after them, angry as ever.  
  
"I'll kill you both!"  
  
Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod from his belt and used it to control Bakura and make him stop chasing them. Once Marik was sure Bakura would catch up he released control and allowed himself to collapse on the grass.  
  
"Must. . .stop." He panted in pain and out of breath.  
  
Miranda looked at him. He had tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Blood was seeping through the bandages. The stitches had come out.  
  
'He's in so much pain. . .he saved my life. . .'  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
She was surprised to hear him asking her that question, but realized her stomach was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Oh. . .I'm alright. I think. . .how about you?"  
  
"Been worse. No wait, I haven't. . .but for being in the worst condition of my life, I'm okay." He tried to joke around.  
  
Miranda laughed. "So, why'd you come?"  
  
"Zoe fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah but. . .you didn't have to-"  
  
"Stealing the Millennium Items will be easier if I have to take them from you. If you're dead it just doesn't work very well for me, now does it? Oh, I believe this is two."  
  
H tossed her the Millennium Eye and then leaned up against the tree to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well? What'd ya think? Lemme know in a review! 


	17. Back at Miranda's House

Peggi-*gasps* due to sakuuya's evil parental controls I doubt she'll be reading this.  
  
Marik-And the readers care about that why?  
  
Peggi-They don't. But I just had to say it. There's nothing else to say here cuz I'm definitely not saying that I don't own Yugioh or anything like that, so. . .yeah. *realizes what she's just said* Grrrrrr. . .well, R&R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Zoë woke up, she was worried sick. Miranda and Yugi had told her to keep him on the couch, but now Marik was gone. She paced nervously until the door opened. It was Marik with Miranda to his left and Yami to his right, and they were helping him into the house.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Zoë apologized.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I left you alone watching over him. I'm partly responsible." Miranda said.  
  
"He probably left because of what I did, though. So it's my fault."  
  
"what'd you do?" Miranda inquired. Apparently Marik hadn't mentioned anything about the Millennium Rod incident.  
  
Zoë opened her mouth to say something but Marik answered for her.  
  
"I wanted to leave but she said no and then we got into an argument. She started yelling at me is all. I didn't like it to much."  
  
Zoë was more than grateful Marik had lied. Even though she'd only tried to help, she could have been killed had Marik been more angry. Miranda had told her that if she wanted to help, never work without her there. And now Zoe knew why. Taking the items wasn't as easy as it looked.  
  
"Well, c'mon, Marik. Let's get you stitched up. . .again. . ." said Yugi who Zoe hadn't seen hidden behind the other three standing in the doorway.  
  
Marik more than reluctantly followed Yugi to be stitched up again.  
  
'Why couldn't I have just minded my own business?' Marik wondered, wishing he hadn't gone after Miranda.  
  
Zoë helped clean Miranda's wounds. Once they were done, Miranda went to lay down.  
  
"Is your sister a psycho or something?" Yami asked Zoë.  
  
"Huh?!" the question more than just surprised her.  
  
"Well, she keeps doing the same things over and nearly gets herself killed each time. Miranda has to be some kind of suicidal psycho, right?"  
  
Miranda didn't wait for a reply before she doubled back.  
  
'so, he thinks I'm insane?' she asked herself.  
  
*Flash-Back*  
  
Miranda was more than angry with zoe. Psycho? She didn't understand what having powers was like. Since she was five years old, she could sense energy and feel people's auras. It took her a while, but once she realized what she was sensing, she told her parents about it. They took her to see Dr. Morgan.  
  
Here she was, her first day home from the institution, and Zoë was putting her down to show off.  
  
'she must be punished' Miranda thought, darkly.  
  
*End Flash-Back*  
  
As Miranda passed the living room, she focused her attention on Marik and Yugi.  
  
"You're not touching me with that thing!" Marik shouted as Yugi tried to sew him up again.  
  
"But the stitches will help you heal!"  
  
"So what?! No way am I allowing you to touch me with that needle again!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. Ask again and you'll be playing in the Shadow Realm for a long while!"  
  
Yugi just sighed as he wrapped the bandages around Marik's open stomach wounds. . .again.  
  
"Yugi. . .did you know your hair sticks straight up and it has three colors? It looks weird and-OW!!!!!"  
  
Yugi tightened the bandages up so tight it hurt Marik. . .but at least it got him to shut up!  
  
"Stop talking so much. . .it's making the bandages get too tight." Yugi lied.  
  
Miranda smiled as she entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik-Yugi, you're such a liar! You were tightening the bandages on purpose!  
  
Yugi-Was not! *acting innocent*  
  
Marik-*evil glare*  
  
Peggi-blah, well, as was said before, please review! Thankies in advance! 


	18. No Chappie title at this Time LOL!

Peggi-Blah, my mind went kapooie while I was writing this chapter so I'm sorry if it sucks so please forgive me. My computer seems to be back to normal (I think it was actually my internet provider people cuz lotz of ppl who have the same connection as me have been tellin' me they've had problems) so I should be updating lotz more! Yayness! Well, R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda angrily pulled out a gun.  
  
'How dare she mock me this way!' she thought to herself. 'I will make her pay!'  
  
She didn't think twice about what she was going to do. Miranda entered the room Zoë and Thomas were in.  
  
*End Flash-Back*  
  
She approached the two.  
  
"Problems with Mr. Tough-guy?" she joked around, asking Yugi.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi just sighed as he tied the final knot.  
  
"What?! Those stitches hurt!" Marik yelled in his defense.  
  
She giggled at the two of them. She wished things could be easier. Why did Shadi chose her of all people, to collect the items? She understood her power had a lot to do with it, and her past as being a determined girl who would fight anyone who stood in her way of accomplishing goals, made her more applicable. . .but that had gotten her far, didn't it? Two items and she was practically helping Bakura steal the other items.  
  
"Well?" Marik asked, impatiently.  
  
He'd apparently asked her a question, but she hadn't heard, being lost in her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked in reply.  
  
"I asked if you were ready to go." Marik repeated, a bit more calmly.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Hello! Bakura! Remember?!"  
  
"Marik, you're in no condition to-"  
  
"Why not? Why are you telling me what I can and can not do?"  
  
"I just meant you're hurt. You shouldn't fight. . .again."  
  
Yugi cut in, "I think he's showing off."  
  
Marik just glanced back and forth between Miranda and Yugi.  
  
"Be ready in ten minutes." He instructed before walking out.  
  
"Oh, that boy!" Miranda fumed to Yugi. "He makes me so mad!" she continued.  
  
"Yeah, he always makes me mad too. He always wants everything his way."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though Marik knew he was in no condition to search, much less assist if they saw Bakura, he had to help her.  
  
'You can't steal her millennium items if you're dead!' 'I know she's on the good guy side, but. . .i just. . .there's something about her. . .' 'Going soft on an enemy girl is not a good thing.'  
  
No, he wasn't arguing with his Yami through their mind link, he was arguing with himself. He actually cared for the girl almost as if they were. . .friends. he shook the disgusting thought of friendship from his mind. He walked into the room Zoë and yami were in. he was about to ask the pharaoh if he'd be joining them, but was quickly sickened by what he saw. Yami was sitting on the sofa and Zoë was on his lap. They were giggling about something while Zoë played with the pharaoh's hair.  
  
'Disgusting!' he thought before doubling back before he was seen by the lovey teen and ancient pharaoh. As he walked through the house, he wasn't sure why, but somehow his item allowed him to sense. . .a dark presence?  
  
As he passed Miranda's bedroom he looked in on her. She was sitting on her bed and was running a brush through her hair. She had changed her shirt and jeans. Now she had on a pair of jeans similar to the ones before but they looked faded and she had on a white tank-top. She jumped as she turned to see an impatient Egyptian boy standing in her doorway.  
  
"Marik!" she yelped in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?!"  
  
"Long enough to watch the pathetic scene of you changing your clothes and brushing your hair. . .which by the way makes no difference, it still looks terribly messy." He mocked.  
  
His comment about seeing her change her clothes had ended up with him getting a knock on the head with a hairbrush.  
  
"Marik. . .are you sure you want to search?"  
  
"Listen to me, girl. I may be an evil millennium item stealing jerk, but Bakura is my enemy. And I'll do nearly anything to torture or torment him."  
  
"It's just that you're helping me so much. And after I tried to steal your item and everything. . ."  
  
"So, you ready?" Marik quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They walked out, ready to at least try to take on Bakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Sorry if you like the flashbacks (not likely! Lol) but there won't be any more for a good long while!  
  
Audience-*cheers*  
  
Peggi-. . .right. . .well, I'll update as soon as I can, type me up some really pretty reviews please! 


	19. Time to Eat!

Peggi-Blah blah blah, chapter 19 up!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"So, how can you tell when a Millennium Item is near?" Marik asked her.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. When an item is near I can feel the power. It makes my stomach hurt and my head too. It's just a big pain. . .literally."

"So, right now it hurts you?"

Suddenly, she realized she was in pain. The Rod and the Puzzle and the Eye were hurting her, but she'd been around then for such a long time, she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm fine."

"I could leave the Rod with Zoë if it would help. . .with your concentration."

She smiled at him. "No, it's fine. Besides, I don't want to put Zoë in any kind of danger."

They wandered around until they were hungry; they figured it was around noon.

"Marik, I'm starving, can we stop to eat?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm hungry too."

He led her to an expensive restaurant that seemed overly-priced.

"Marik, I don't have any money. We can't eat here!"

"Sure we can. I do have a Millennium Item, you know."

"You. . .you'd use it to get free food!"

"Well, not usually, but I. . .uh. . ."

He didn't want to finish his sentence, which meant he wasn't telling her something, which meant he knew something she didn't, which meant she wanted to know.

"You what?"

"I. . .I just. . .I. . .uh. . ."

"Well!"

"I. . ." he began to turn a deep shade of red. "I gave all of my money to charity. . ."

"WHAT! YOU! MARIK ISHTAR! GIVING AWAY MONEY! TO CHARITY!"

"Yeah, well, I'm getting more soon from my sister as soon as she can send it to me from Egypt."

"Charity!"

"It wasn't a big deal. Just some 'save children from abuse' thing. Like it even matters."

Suddenly, she realized it. She'd considered it before, but now she knew. He was only pretending to be aggressive and harsh. He was really sweet and kind deep inside, but it was hard for anyone to see past his thick, yet ever-so-adorable outer shell.

"So, we eating here or not?"

"Yeah."

As they entered, Miranda realized how huge it really was. Elegant tables with candle lighting, a chandelier was hanging in the center, and there were diners only in the finest clothes there. As they walked in further, the head waiter approached them.

"Reservation name, please." Suddenly, his eyes glazed over. "Right this way, please."

He was under Marik's control. Miranda was amazed by how different the man looked. His eyes were glazed over, his face was completely expressionless, and Miranda noticed he no longer had a surrounding aura. He led them to their table and instructed a waiter to. . .well. . .wait on them. She had been told by Shadi what it was like when he briefed her, but she never imagined how different mind slaves could really look.

Marik offered Miranda a chair and she sat down. As she looked at the table, she noticed the silverware. . .it wasn't silver.

"Um, Marik. Are the knives and spoons and stuff real gold?"

"Yeah."

"And uh. . ." she realized there was more than one of each of her settings. "Which do we use for what?" (couldn't resist this situation from 'Titanic'!)

"Well, when I come to a place like this, I use the ones on the outside, work my way in, and when I run out of things to eat with them, I steal the rest and sell them."

Miranda wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but she smiled, nonetheless. The restaurant was more elegant than she'd first realized. The table cloth was made of pure Japanese silk, as were the napkins. There were pure crystal water glasses, and plates lined with real gold. Each plate alone had to be worth more money than Miranda's entire outfit that included the fake diamond necklace that she was wearing.

She looked up at Marik, and when she did, he quickly turned away. Without thinking, she turned to sarcasm instead of blushing like a normal girl.

"Take a picture, make it last."

"Yeah, well how do you know I wasn't looking at you for comic relief?"

"Excuse me, but here are your menus." The waiter calmly offered.

Embarrassed, both teenagers took their menus.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Sparkling white wine." Marik ordered.

"Um. . ." Miranda had never had alcohol before, but she had to seem just as 'worldly' as Marik was, so she quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll take a wine spritzer, please."

As the waiter nodded and walked off, Miranda smiled widely at Marik, who just stared at her.

"Show off." He teased. "Spritzer. Heh. You probably don't even know what that is!"

"Oh, and sparkling white wine? Why couldn't you have ordered white wine or dull white wine?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Caviar?" asked the waiter who was returning with their beverages.

"Yes please." Miranda said. She wasn't sure what it was, but when he handed it to her, she noticed it looked like red and black coffee grounds.

"Do you even know what that is?" Marik asked her when the waiter walked away to another table.

"Yes, of course I know! It's caviar." She replied.

"Yeah, but what's caviar?" he asked smugly, a smile spreading across his face.

"This." She replied, pointing to the coffee-looking food.

She took a spoonful and put it into her mouth. It tasted. . .fishy. . .

"Want to know what it is?" he asked when he was sure she'd swallowed it.

"I told you, its caviar."

"Raw fish eggs." He smiled when he saw her eyes widen.

"R-Raw fish e-eggs!"

"I thought you knew what caviar was." He tried not to laugh as he took a cracker and put cream cheese and a spoonful of caviar on it. "And by the way, this is how you eat it."

As he ate the cracker, he stared at her mockingly. Suddenly it occurred to her. He was obviously not new to this formal dining stuff. She couldn't help but laugh at herself for her caviar mistake.

They ate their meals in silence. Marik had ordered Koshari, an Egyptian meal, and Miranda ordered chicken cordon bleu. The first one to speak was Miranda.

"So, you come to places like this a lot, huh?"

"No. but I used to. With Aishisowo and Hana."

"Who?"

"Oh, Shadi didn't tell you about Shio and Hana?"

"No."

"They adopted me when my father was killed by my Yami."

"Couldn't your mom take care of you?"

His eyes lowered. "No, she died when I was born. . ."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I. . .had no idea. . ."

"You had no way of knowing."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Peggi-I'd like to introduce you all to my friend Resa. She and her little sister are here at this site as "Resa and Harmony". She helped me type this chapter. . .actually she stole the keyboard from me. . .sniffle

Resa-Oh, we're all so sorry for you and your shortcomings. hands her a bouquet of flowers better?

Peggi- yup!

Both-Reviews are loved!


End file.
